


The Devil In Me

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Blood in the Water [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: American Civil War, Callum Lynch's Bloodline Part 1, Canon Characters - Freeform, Character Death, Gen, american west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Arno Dorian died in an alleyway without even knowing the existence of his daughter, Laura Clemens, but the Creed always finds a way to survive.





	The Devil In Me

**Author's Note:**

> The writing format in this is a mix between Abstergo account and the actual ancestors. These ancestors are all the ones shown on Callum Lynch's time line so when I tell you that the only one I own is Elizabeth I mean it.
> 
> I can't lie when I say that writing a timeline out in a one shot is hard. Even more so when your having to go through generations of people.
> 
> There is also the mystery of Maria's necklace. It was passed down from Aguilar so it should have ended up in the hands of Arno, however, I like to believe that it would have been in Charles hands who would have kept it hidden somewhere. Of course, Laura does end up with it, resulting in Mary Lynch having it.

_Arno Dorian died in an alleyway with little knowledge of his daughter, Laura Clemens._

* * *

 

 

Laura Clemens had no father and from the revolution she had no mother either. 

There is only the filthy streets, the attempt at rebuilding, and the man named Napoleon.

There is only France. The country of her birth that she dreams of leaving behind with the corpse of her mother and whoever her father may have been.

* * *

_The birth date was in 1783, approximately six years before the death of François de la Serre and the return of his daughter, Élise de la Serre._

_Original suspicions indicate that the child had not been known of with similar comparrison to the child of Élise de la Serre._

_There is no evidence that the mother died in childbirth from any records. Records from a Paris Orphanage show that the Revolution-upon other factors-may have resorted in the mothers death. The mother's connection to Arno Dorian still remains a mystery. Suspection: prostitute, or someone of low-born status._

* * *

 

There is a war coming.

Laura sees that from the moment she steps foot into Washington. She sees that as she travels further south towards the  _Brotherhood._

Whatever that meant it came with a knowledge laced behind it. Her father had been involved with a Brotherhood according to the one that had sent her the message as soon as she began to settle in to America.

Perhaps she wanted to know what her father had been apart of. 

Why she had been deemed important enough to receive such a message with little time.

Only when she is greeted by de Grandpré does she make the choice to do this not out of whatever fascination she held for who her father had been.

She makes it for every man, woman, and child that is taken from the natural rights one must have.

She does it for  _freedom._

* * *

_Laura Clemens arrived in the colonies around 1827 where she would go down into what is known as Louisiana._

_She married into a family of Assassins whose family line shows a few generations of involvement with the Louisiana Brotherhood._

_Laura Clemens married a man by the name of Jean Marchand; his mother, Hubert Marchand, had been an Assassin, as well as his grandfather, Emmeline Marchand, who we believe played a role during the American Revolutionary War._

* * *

 

There is always a price to pay. 

Laura knew that from the moment she had to place her own child into the cold hard ground. 

When she had to give up her husband and son for a war that would spill blood upon the grounds of both sides. All for the ideal of freedom and the more critical maze of politics. For a country of ideals and freedom is no better than anywhere else, and all countries are born from blood. 

 _Blood needs blood_ , she tells herself when she cuts down the Confederate soliders one by one.

 _Blood needs blood,_ she tells herself when she passes a Union solider riddled with bullets. Someone she cannot help along her path.

 _Blood needs blood,_ she tells herself as she moves slaves through thick woods. Brier patches cutting into her legs as the sound of hooves and dogs gets ever so closely.

That was the price to pay.

* * *

 

_For unknown reasons, Laura and Jean changed their surname to that of Laura's biological mother's maiden name. This shows evidence that she knew of her mother before her evident death._

_As dée Mckye's, they went on to have their first son named Thomas dée Mckye, and another one after named Frank dée Mckye who would only live to be a year old._

* * *

When Jean died Laura sent away her son from the torn battlefield that waged near.

Perhaps it was selfish of her to take another needed soldier from the line, but if Frank didn't have a chance at life and Jean died defending others then so be it. 

She strips him of his dirty soldier's uniform before forcefully giving him civilian clothing. 

_'Thomas you listen to me. Your a dée Mckye now. Thomas dée Mckye.'_

When they place his father into the ground Laura hands off the necklace that the brotherhood had given her. A relic from her father that had ended up in her hands with the collapse of the French Brotherhood. 

She tells him to marry the mother of his child,  to return to them while he has the chance, and most of all to not end up like her. He doesn't question it. Doesn't have to when she leaves the grave with a bitterness like rot eating away at her very being. 

The battlefield will be her final resting place until the hidden blade on her wrist cuts into her own palms.

* * *

 

_Thomas went on to be suspected of playing a role in the Spanish-American War and American Civil War._

* * *

Thomas remembers that first year of Frank's life as if he was older than what he truly had been at the time.

As a child he remembers visiting the grave and playing around it as if his brother was right next to him. Only once he began getting lessons on the family business did those visits stop. 

He learns of Emmeline from his grandmother Hubert, and of his other great-grandfather although who he was remained vague during the more personal lessons. He learned the Creed and the tenants. Practiced with his hidden blade and guns until he surpassed the ranking of novice and was finally able to done the black robes with golden buttons that his parents wore.

Thomas didn't get to be that much of an Assassin in the end as much as he was a soldier. The Union Army was not the Brotherhood he had been trained for and the war had turned from words to power placed behind a gun. A gun that took his father and mother from him by the end of it.

Elizabeth had been more pleased with his return, James watching closely from behind his mother's legs, and in that moment James can't tell Elizabeth that they won. That the war was over and that his parents were coming back soon. 

All there was, was the small grave in the woods that he took them to visit. 

He owed Frank that much.

* * *

 

_James married a woman born from a union family named Sarah Worly._

_The two's child can be traced straight down to Mary dée Mckye who was born in the late 1960's._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Bloodline Explained:  
> Laura Clemens is Arno Dorian's daughter who married a man by the name of Jean Marchand, who they both ended up changing their surnames to née Mckye after Laura's mothers maiden name. 
> 
> Laura's mother is Clemens-née Mckye, first name unknown. 
> 
> Emmeline Marchand was the father of Hubert Marchand, both of whom were Assassins in Louisiana circa. 1724-1780. With evidence that they were involved in the American Revolutionary War, or more specifically, they were involved with Louisiana which held impressive campaigns against the British under the Spanish flag. 
> 
> Hubert Marchand went on to have a son named Jean Marchand. Jean Marchand was an Assassin who went on to marry Laura Clemens. The two had two sons, Frank dée Mckye who died after only a year of life, and Thomas dée Mckye. 
> 
> Thomas dée Mckye lived during the time of the Civil War and the Spanish-American War. Both of which him and his son would go on to be apart of no doubt as assassins. 
> 
> His son, James née Mcyke went on to marry a woman by the name of Sarah Worly. Both of whom lived long lives leading up to the beginnings of the 1890's. This family name expands into the late 1900's with the birth of Mary dée Mckye who goes on to be Mary Lynch. 
> 
> For those who don't know what Brier patches are think barbed wired fence meets thorned rose bush without roses. It's easy to get tangled in them as your clothing gets easily hung in it and those things easily cut into you drawing blood. I've literally had to cut off a piece of my shirt one time to get out of one.


End file.
